fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Isuzu Sohma
Isuzu 'Rin' Sohma (草摩依鈴 Sōma Isuzu) is an only child and a member of the Sohma clan in the manga Fruits Basket (she never appears in the anime), transforming into the horse of the Chinese Zodiac whenever she is hugged by the opposite gender or her body comes under a great deal of stress. Her nickname is 'Rin', because 'suzu' translates to 'small bell' in Japanese, and 'rin' resembles the sound a small bell makes. 'Isuzu' is also a rare name. When written as two Kanji characters, it means 'Dependable Bell', which many consider to represent Isuzu's personality and appearance quite well. Background When Rin was young, her parents were always affectionate and devoted to her. Rin thought this peculiar since parents of cursed Sohmas usually resented their children. Because of this, Rin decided to ask why they loved her so much; her seemingly harmless question somehow shattered their caring attitude; it had only been a facade so that she would think she lived in a happy family. After that, they never treated Rin decently again and eventually abused her to the point where she had to be hospitalized. In that time, her parents told her that they didn't want her home again. This has been one of the reasons as to why Rin dislikes being in the hospital and often tries to sneak out before she has fully recovered. Rin is a willful, proud woman. She despises the way the other members of the Sohma clan submit to Akito Sohma, and avoids him whenever possible. Although she isolates herself from others, Rin can occasionally be seen with Hiro Sohma, the only one besides Hatsuharu Sohma, Kagura Sohma, and Kagura's mother to visit Rin during her stays in the hospital as a child, as her parents did not wish to see her. She goes to an all girls' private school, and resides at Kagura's house. Rin suffers from stomach ulcers, and her eating habits are sparse, probably due to stress and trauma. Relationships Haru Sohma As younger children, Haru would visit Yuki in his isolated room, which was forbidden. Rin felt that she needed to protect him, and so she would go with him, making excuses to leave right before some adult discovered Haru in the room. Later, when Haru continually visited Rin in the hospital and spent time with her, Rin began to enjoy his company, though she was reluctant to. They eventually fell in love with each other and began to date clandestinely. After an incident that left her badly injured, she broke up with Haru, explaining that she didn't love him anymore and that she was tired of him. However, that was not the true reason; Akito had discovered their relationship, and in his fury, pushed Rin through a window. Hiro, who'd been walking by the door as it happened, witnessed it. Rin, terrified that Haru might be injured likewise, isolated herself from him. Rin also attempted to find a way of breaking the Sohma curse for Haru's happiness and freedom from Akito's control, but her efforts were in vain. She became ill and hospitalized once more. Haru tried to visit her, but she drove him away, even swinging IV's at him to accomplish her goal. Though Haru did not hear much from Rin after that, he still takes every chance to see her, often At one point, Akito's mother, Ren Sohma, tricks Rin into trying to steal a particular box from Akito's room. She is caught and forced into the cursed cat's room by Akito, who later chops her hair off. She is freed from her imprisonment by Kureno Sohma while Haru learns from Hiro that it was Akito who pushed Rin out a window and Rin's reasons for breaking up with him. Rin escapes from the hospital in a daze and is later found semi-conscious on the street by Haru. The two reconcile and he takes her to Kazuma Sohma's house, where she has since been staying while she recovers. Kagura Sohma Kagura's family decided to take in Rin after her parents rejected her completely. Despite being cared by Kagura and her family for years, Rin still remains hostile towards them. Kagura worries often of Rin's health, knowing that Rin falls ill easily. Kyo Sohma When Rin was younger, she stayed at Kazuma's house. Due to her background, Kazuma cared for her deeply. This started off with a staring game as Kyo had become jealous over Rin becoming Kazuma's 'number one student". Their relationship is slightly bittle. However, over the time, they have stopped the game and most of the time ignore each other. Tohru Honda At first, Rin hated Tohru as they started sharing the same goal: to break the curse. She didn't like the fact that she had to 'fight' with other female person on breaking the curse, or interfer with her goal. However, after her confinement in the cat's room, their relationship improved. Kazuma commented that Tohru became Rin's first friend, being the first one outside of the Sohma house to become worried about her. Hiro Sohma Hiro had witnessed Akito pushing Rin out of the window. Due to that, it led him to constantly worrying about Rin, even visiting her many times in the hospital with flowers, always looking out for her. Ren Sohma Rin was tricked by Ren into thinking that by stealing a box from Akito will then Ren tell her how to break the curse. It was not shown whether Rin has any grudge against Ren. However, she was shown to be shocked when Shigure revealed that Ren was using Rin and there was no way Ren would know how to break the curse. The Horse of the Zodiac Rin is cursed by the spirit of the Zodiac. One trait she got from the spirit is that she can run extremely fast, even faster in a determined mode and no one can catch up with her (stated by Haru). According to the author, she had actually wanted to give Rin short hair. However, being thinking that she represents the horse, she ends up giving Rin long hair, later in the story having it cut short by Akito. Category:Sohmas Category:Females Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Cursed Sohmas